A sanitary washing device that includes a radio wave sensor detecting a user is known. For example, the entrance of the user into a toilet room, the exit of the user from the toilet room, the user standing in front of an open toilet seat (e.g., the user performing standing urination), etc., can be detected by the radio wave sensor.
The sanitary washing device can execute functions of the sanitary washing device based on the detection result of the radio wave sensor. For example, when the sanitary washing device detects the user entering the toilet room and approaching the toilet, the sanitary washing device automatically opens the toilet lid. Also, for example, when the sanitary washing device detects that the user has finished standing urination and has moved away from the toilet, the sanitary washing device automatically closes the toilet seat and/or the toilet lid, automatically flushes the toilet, etc.
For example, a radio wave transmitter/receiver and a controller that is connected to the radio wave transmitter/receiver are provided in such a radio wave sensor. The radio wave transmitter/receiver radiates a radio wave for detecting an object to be detected (the user) and receives the reflected wave of the radio wave. The controller determines the state of the object to be detected based on the reflected wave received by the radio wave transmitter/receiver and outputs, to the main part of the sanitary washing device, a signal relating to the determination result. The sanitary washing device can execute the start or the end of the functions of the sanitary washing device based on the signal.
There is a risk that the detection accuracy of the radio wave sensor may decrease such as when a misdetection occurs due to electromagnetic noise from an electrical circuit in the interior of the sanitary washing device or due to electromagnetic noise from an electronic device outside the sanitary washing device, etc.